


Помимо холода

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: дополнение-флэшбэк к фанфику «Проект «Начало» -https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330980/chapters/55888600
Kudos: 2





	Помимо холода

Ледокаменные секвойи промороженными вершинами взрезали фиолетовое небо, словно пытались пропороть ему брюхо и высыпать на землю еще немного снега. Когда идет снег, становится не так холодно, и синекожие это знали.  
— Как думаешь, Бог Мороз, скольких несчастных Кузька сегодня порешил? — вопросил в пустоту тощий, что было даже сквозь шубу видно, паренек в разлапистой клочкастой шапке и длинном, новом, по сравнению с остальной робой, шарфе. В ладони он сжимал черен тяжелой острой лопаты — такой, сразу видно, не снежинки стряхивать с дорожки — землю, схваченную холодом, долбить.  
Воздух над головой паренька сгустился, потемнел, проступило в нем суровое мужское лицо, туловище. Бог Мороз молчаливо пожал плечами в ответ на вопрос.  
— Три семьи тревогу били сегодня, — продолжил говорить паренек. Мороз слушал, не перебивая, как и весь мир, скованный льдом. Даже ветер в вершинах не шумел. — Эстокомпта дед с бабкой утром не обнаружили: электроника валяется, а самого нету. Еще народ говорил, что девчонка какая-то, мне не знакомая, и младенец безымянный пропали... — паренек умолк, тяжело дыша. Его холодное дыхание почти не оставляло облачков пара в морозном воздухе.  
Двое — мальчик и Бог — уже давно углубились в лесные дебри. Опасность расцарапаться здесь повышалась вдвое — окаменевшие сучки деревьев торчали во все стороны подобно загребущим лапам.  
— Ну и колею он тут протоптал, — пацан присел на корточки, вглядываясь под ноги, положил рядом лопату. Опустив пальцы в примятый снег, он выцепил оттуда прозрачно-синюю тонкую льдинку неправильной формы. Кровь. Кровь синекожего.  
— Кол... — вдруг хриплым и низким голосом позвал парня Мороз, а когда тот обернулся, указал ему в сторону от колеи, за стволы деревьев. Там виднелась проплешина, свободная от бурелома и прочего мусора, который так мешает передвигаться лыжнику. Огромный сугроб укутывал поляну, а в центре, напоминая свечи в торте, торчали изодранные синие ноги.

— Сестренка Нидера... — вгрызаясь лопатой в многолетнюю мерзлоту, пропыхтел Кол. Он долбился вглубь в том же месте, где нашел убитую: синекожие не устраивали пышных похорон, предпочитая побыстрее избавится от тела — если этого не делась, вся планета будет завалена окоченевшими телесами, ведь падальщики на Маручикьюу не водились — ну кому будет охота ломать зубы о мерзлятину?  
— Не факт, что я найду остальных, не погибнув, — продолжая стучать лопатой, пояснил он смотревшему на него Морозу. — Кузька шутить не любит... — парнишка задумчиво почесал нос, — особенно, когда такие страшные ругательства пишет.  
Бог Мороз по своему обыкновению промолчал.

— ...Еще двоих найти надо до заката, — болтал паренек, шурша лыжами по твердому насту. В силу природной разговорчивости он не мог не общаться со своим чудесным попутчиком, тренируя при этом речь для будущего возглавления синекожего народа. Да, да, ведь Колфармустер — потомственный правитель, и он вступит на трон вместе со вторым властителем. Он уже познакомился с Кровобухом — тот оказался неплохим парнишкой, только сильно страдал гемоглобин-зависимостью, проще говоря, помимо обычного мяса, ему в пищу требовалось огромное количество крови. Кол вспомнил, как неодобрительно мать — нынешняя Правительница, Ки-Эврусмус — неодобрительно смотрела на их приятельство. Впрочем, она на всех так смотрела.  
— Кол... — вновь позвал парня Бог, на сей раз осипшим полушепотом, явно предостерегая, побуждая затаиться. Парнишка мгновенно умолк, поднял взгляд от снегов под лыжами выше — туда, где каменно-льдистые деревья в наступивших сумерках сгущались в плотную — хоть ножом режь — тьму.   
И в этой тьме отчетливо зажглись пять круглых белых глаз.  
Колфармустер не просто замер: он оцепенел, перестал дышать, покрылся инеем и рухнул на снег, ибо сразу понял, на кого нарвался. Никто из живых синекожих Кузьку никогда не видел, и видеть, если честно, не хотел. Соответственно, никто не знал, как поступать и что делать при встрече с чудищем. Потому парнишка поступил так, как поступали охотники, натыкаясь на биротса-шатуна — упал и притворился мертвым. И лежал, стеклянно глядя на древесные вершины.  
Кузька материализовался меж двух ближних стволов, беспристрастно поглядывая на синекожее дитя, зачем-то притворившееся мертвечиной. Бога Мороза он, похоже, совсем за живое существо не принимал.  
Кол не помнил, сколько пролежал вот так вот, не двигаясь, пока Кузька шоркался рядом, колупаясь в сугробах. Паренек ждал, что страшилище вот-вот накинется на него и раздеребанит в клочья так же, как поступило и со многими предыдущими жертвами, но этого почему-то не происходило. Помотавшись вокруг раскинувшегося на лыжне мальчишки еще какое-то время, Кузька пропал так же внезапно, как и появился.  
Отмерев, Колфармустер тяжело поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся, опираясь на лопату. Глаза у парня были полоумно-мутные, волосы стояли дыбом — под шапкой не сильно заметно. На сугробе рядом с собой он обнаружил крупными буквами на старом наречии выведенную надпись: «Дуйте на х@й отсюдова» — единственное, что пожелал сказать пришедшим Кузька.  
Больше намеков не потребовалось — Колфармустер рванул оттуда во все лопатки, мало не переломав лыж. Мороз, бесшумно летевший рядом, ничего не говорил парню — прекрасно видел его состояние.  
О своей странной встрече с Кузькой Кол не рассказывал никому: ни матери, ни сестрам, ни питомцам в будущем. Лишь Бог знал, что снится его синекожему, когда тот в очередной раз вскакивает посреди ночи с колотящейся сердечной мышцей, и в глазах его постепенно блекнут безумные отблески пяти белых кругов...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Любительнице ХЭ


End file.
